


homecoming

by lesbianedgeworth



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, a brief meditation on jokers no good very bad family, family oc indulgence. just a little. just a bite., im not patient enough to make longfic with them but needless to say i have opinions, persona 5 protagonist named joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianedgeworth/pseuds/lesbianedgeworth
Summary: Morgana meets Joker's brother, and comes to several rapid conclusions.Joker would prefer it if he didn't.
Relationships: Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> the BRIEFEST oc indulgence. my god do i have elaborate joker family background headcanons PLEASE feel free to pester me about them at @lesbianakechi (tumblr) or @isntitlupintic (twitter) this is barely edited i just needed to establish my Opinions.

Morgana likes to think he’s gotten pretty good at this whole… _‘managing your human’_ … thing. It’s not EASY wrangling Joker into anything resembling a healthy sleep schedule— or eating habits, or, well. Anything! Lady Lavenza was _maybe_ better at actually cracking the whip, ‘cause she has thumbs and can like, hold one--

\--being a cat is cool and all, but. Morgana kinda misses thumbs.

Off topic.

_Anyway._

The POINT is that Morgana is cool and awesome and _good_ at taking care of Joker when Joker doesn’t wanna take care of Joker-- and yeah, sometimes that means giving him space to do his own thing for a while. Stretch his legs. Roam free. Yada yada yada.

“—you _sure_ you don’t want me with you…?”

Morgana really doesn’t really think this is one of those times.

“Yeah,” Joker replies. “Don’t worry about it, Monamona.” He lowers the duffle bag to the ground gently— Morgana approves, it’s all very gentleman-ly of him— “I have some things to talk to Mom about. Need to explain the cat.”

“You don’t _have to_ ,” Morgana doesn’t whine. He’s a thief! He can be stealthy! They’ll never even imagine he was here, he’ll be that stealthy.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t.” Joker smiles, but Morgana doesn’t think it’s one of his real ones. “Give me a half-hour, okay?”

Urgh. “Fine,” Morgana replies. “But don’t forget me out here!”

Joker— _boops??_ His nose?? “Never ever, kitty.”

“URGH.”

Complaint ignored, Morgana chuffs and settles back into the duffle-bag, front-door of the fancy house they’d arrived at CLACK-ing harshly as Joker pushes past the front door of his parent’s house. If Morgana wanted too-- ‘cause he’s a cool, awesome, mega-talented thief of the feline persuasion— he could probably figure out what was going on inside the building. He can already hear muffled voices, and that’s _without_ trying.

But Joker pretty much asked him not too. So he won’t.

Instead, he pokes his head back out of the bag. Glances at the house appraisingly. It smells like _money_ , which is kinda weird-- pretty much nothing else in this dinky little town does. All slick modern lines and glass, two stories, a well-manicured lawn. 

“…I wonder what Joker’s parents do…?” Morgana muses out loud. He’d never bothered to ask. Was that bad of him? Guess he’ll haveto find out now, since they’re all living under the same roof, but. Hm.

( _Somebody’s_ yelling inside Joker’s parent’s strange rich-person house, and Morgana doesn’t think it’s Joker. But Joker pretty much asked him not to spy. So he won’t.)

(Urgh.)

“Psstpsstpsst! Hey, kitty! _Psstpsstpsst!_ ”

Oh, Jeeze. He let himself get distracted, and now—

Some kid is staring at him, a few meters back down the driveway. Morgana maybe isn’t the greatest at figuring out human ages (YET) but he thinks… maybe ten? Ten was a good number. The kid’s short, pretty much Lady Lavenza’s height, with dark brown hair that lays mostly flat past their ears-- except for bangs that stick up all over the place.

Morgana is… pretty sure that’s a girl? 

Human kids all have squishy faces, and the kid’s just wearing a red hoodie and shorts-- so it’s kinda hard to tell, but… who is he being humble for! He’s great at this. The little girl creeps closer.

…Well, probably a girl.

Well.

Hm.

“ _Psppspspspspspsp._ Here… kitty… kitty…”

Hmmm. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, human,” Morgana allows. “I’ll let you pet me, okay? Gently!”

The kid’s right next to him now, grey eyes wide with childish delight. “…chatty kitty…good kitty… _pspspspsp.”_ Morgana leans into a head pat, bumps a sweaty human palm with his nose. Certainly, the kid LOOKS appropriately awed— well, he IS the light of human hope.

Morgana purrs. “Yeah, like that!”

The kid keeps at it for… Morgana doesn’t know, a while. Crouched down to Morgana’s level, whispering nonsense words and lost in the act of stroking his lustrous and elegant fur when—

The door slides back open, _CLACK!_ Morgana can smell Joker before he sees him. The kid seems to have the sense for it, too, scrambles back from Morgana like somebody set them on fire when he wasn’t looking.

“…I think you need a haircut, squirt,” Joker snorts.

“I do NOT—” the kid hisses back. “—I mean, YOU need a— I mean, don’t call me that!”

Joker meanders back to the duffle bag until he’s close enough to scoop it back over one shoulder, Morgana re-orienting himself so he doesn’t go tumbling out. “This is Akito,” he tells Morgana, blandly. “My brother.” To Akito, he says, “—and this is Morgana. You can call him Mona, if you want.”

“That’s _your_ kitty?” Now that Morgana’s looking for it: those wide grey eyes, tracking him under messy brown bangs… those are Joker’s eyes. Weird. “I mean—” to Morgana, “--he’s not my real brother! I don--” The kid freezes mid-rant, rubs aggressively at the back of his own neck. “Urgh. Talking to a cat is weird. You’re so weird!”

Little hypocrite. “That’s not what he thought five minutes ago!”

Joker coughs, chokes down the immediate retort so fast Morgana can hear it caught in his throat. Says instead, “Mona says that’s not what you thought five minutes ago. And, uh--” he turns his attention back to Morgana. “Sorry. My _half-_ brother, Akito.”

That’s betrayalin the kid’s eyes, before he smothers it.But Morgana never swore any vows! Expecting a great thief to keep a secret without a proper agreement is foolish at BEST, least of all when his human’s been offended. Which is to say—

“Brat.”

“Be nice, Mona,” Joker replies. “He’s not half bad… for a brat.”

Akito stomps his foot, bangs flopping completely into his eyes with the force of it. “Don’t make fun of me! And-- how come Dad let _you_ have a cat! He didn’t even let me have a cat! And I asked, and I’m not— not a weirdo criminal!”

Joker rolls his eyes. “Your dad can’t make me do shit, squirt. It’s Mom’s house, anyway— uh, we talked it out.”

‘Talked’ was, Morgana was pretty sure, a very nice way to put _whatever_ had happened inside.

“Mom’s mad at you too! You went to jail AGAIN, and they were— yelling and— and I was-- urgh!” Another foot stomp, small fists clenched into tight balls.

Joker makes _some_ kinda face, melts the expression back into bland amusement before Morgana can really catch it.

“…Joker…” Morgana frowns. Joker reaches back into the duffel, pats Morgana’s head in response.

“Yeah, yeah,” Joker sighs, “I ruin everything, whatever. Hey-- are you okay?”

Akito looks at Joker like he’s stupid. Morgana… isn’t sure he’s wrong? Because-- “Duh,” the kid bites. “I’m not you. Mom and Dad _love me._ ”

Oh, no.

There’s an uncomfortable silence, Joker’s hand moving back from Morgana’s head to tightly grip the strap of the bag. “…I guess so. You just seem--”

“You don’t know anything, weirdo!”

“Fine!” Joker snaps. _Finally_ , Morgana doesn’t say. “Whatever. I’m heading out.”

He makes good on his word, spins on a heel and marches straight back down the road they’d walked in from half an hour-ish prior. Morgana catches a single flash of the kids brown hair between the flaps of the bag before he follows suit— storms back into the fancy house and slams the door behind him. 

“Sorry about him.” Oh-- Joker re-collected his cool quick enough. Morgana feels kinda… bad about it. Kinda really bad about it. Stupid brat.

“Stupid brat,” Morgana hisses. “…is it always that bad?”

“Eh,” Joker replies. “Anyway— there’s this Chinese place in the main shopping district. It’s pretty good, I guess. Kind of a walk, but…” He waves a hand from side to side. _What can you do_?

“Joker…”

“I am going,” Joker continues, “to destroythe Mega Beef Bowl challenge, next time it rains. That’s mine.” He extends a hand-- clenches a fist, kicks his pace up to a faster kind of swagger down the road. “Suck my dick, _Narukami._ ”

“We’re talking about this later!”

“Absolute destruction, Monamona. The grind begins _now_.”

“I mean it!”

**Author's Note:**

> akito 晶人 age 9, previously mentioned in "my prerogative". i am tentatively establishing his and his dad's family name as kimura 木村, which makes the whole family the kimura's (with the exception of joker and his full brother kaito, who still go by his biological father's family name). akito is a brat who calls you slurs on minecraft but it's worth noting he's mostly hostile towards joker because his father is hostile towards joker and he IDOLIZES the guy-- and even that's starting to fall apart at this point. they'll make up EVENTUALLY. 
> 
> i have so many opinions flksdjklfsd.


End file.
